Merciful Messenger and Merciless Weapon
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Gabriel has lingered around by doing what he does best, being a Trickster until the time was right and a conversation was to be had and a message needed to be passed with horrible truths. Sequel to Providence of the Slain.
1. Bringing Gabriel up to the Present

**Summary: **Gabriel has lingered around by doing what he does best, being a Trickster until the time was right and a conversation was to be had and a message needed to be passed with horrible truths.  
**Characters: **Gabriel, Castiel  
**Pairing/Friendship: **Hinted Destiel, Mentioned Friendship between Gabriel and Kali

**Chapter 1 of 3 – Bringing Gabriel up to the Present**

Since he has supposedly died Gabriel was doing what he does best. Being a Trickster because he was so terribly suited to the role it wasn't even funny. He himself was a messenger as Gabriel and Tricksters pass on messages as well it all depended on the content that causes the messages to differ in shape or size and sometimes people miss the point entirely.

Gabriel moved from place to place, not picking up attention as best that he can. He couldn't afford hunters to catch on.

And with the messes that came and went, it was increasingly hard to stay quiet.

He first really noticed the problem with the Leviathan's and their evil plot to fatten America when he was on one of his gigs as a common worker in a mall. He loved kids, you had to understand that. He had kids of his own though most if not all of them are dead and what was left was watered down rejects. Still he loved them in his own way, didn't stop hunters from killing them but he still loved them all the same.

The children on the train were easy going, far too easy going. They did what they were told and so did the adults. Some were health freaks so they weren't effected. Gabriel had made the connection within seconds by taking a bite out of a kids chocolate bar and tasting the difference that shouldn't be there. It didn't effect him due to what he was.

That angered him!

Yet he already knew this would happen, but knowing and seeing are two different things and Gabriel had to flee before he truly did smite the entire area in a tantrum.

He knows everything would be okay though. He just knows that it will come at a high price. Close to a year later the Leviathan's were defeated and as he knows already, at a high price. Crowley tricked Dean and Castiel into falling into Purgatory with the forsaken creatures that were being both put back and that dwelt there.

Sam was distraught and Gabriel honestly didn't blame him for that. He for one never really cared for the youngest or oldest Winchester, they weren't his concern outside of either tormenting or trying to push them into co-operating knowing that they won't. Well not fully anyway. Sam still said yes under a gutsy plan that somehow worked at the end. Still Gabriel really didn't understand where those stories of him and the moose were coming from. People were crazy, but then again Gabriel cared about them for some reason.

Kali was the one who introduced him to Sabriel stories though, she was sort of loosening up in her old age and she seemed to be quite interested in delving into who Gabriel was being that as she put it, it didn't work out with Loki. Gabriel did make a point to her that he is both and she bluntly told him to shut up. Gabriel being himself flirted after that, and found out she had a sadistic edge to her.

He avoided her for some time, she truly was frightening in her own right. And his own clothing got singed from head to toe. They weren't going steady, they weren't even going out or anything. But she was trying to be friends, which he found odd at first until he found out what Coyote the mutt said. He was annoyed but in the end grateful that his old friend knew what to say and how to say it. Turns out Coyote managed to make a formidable Goddess feel guilt.

Sam made a life for himself and for a year left his sibling to rot in Purgatory. That was okay, Gabriel knows that Dean would be out. Still didn't take away the shock of a Winchester not trying to get to his brother. Especially after the fight he has seen from Sam first hand when Gabriel was trying to do a merciful thing and teach him how to let go. Without being seen he stood in the small living room where Sam sat with a woman called Amelia once and read the Winchester's mind once. He was surprised at how broken it was.

A gift was given when the boy slept, Gabriel sealed some of the wounds made by Lucifer. It was the least he could do because he knows what his brother was capable of. The torture was different to what Sam's older brother got, but it was torture all the same.

Torture was putting it mildly for the both of them.

Gabriel had to fight to not listen to the blind prayers for help from the Prophet of the Lord, Kevin Tran. But again, Gabriel knows the boy will be okay. The kid thought Sam was dead though and that wasn't good. It was going to cause some stress, but again that wasn't Gabriel's problem and it'll work itself out in time.

Sitting back Gabriel picked another job to take on while waiting for a certain someone to use this certain bus.

With a bag of M&M's on his lap he simply drove people from place to place. Had conversations with people he figured were good people and tripped those who weren't. Gabriel was even the type to help old ladies off the bus. Gabriel was honest with what his name was this time around, but simply stated that he was named after the Archangel Gabriel. People were accepting considering the fact that his name was used by others.

Eventually Dean got out, brought a vampire with him. Benny who turned out was a good person at heart despite what he was. Gabriel made sure to be driving a bus at night when the vampire said his final good byes to the idiotic elder Winchester and his righteous attitude. For the next twenty four hours Dean was stuck with horrible luck with the snap of Gabriel's fingers. Benny on the other hand caught a free ride on the bus and fell asleep for the first time in a long time. Gabriel waited until there was nobody else on the bus before he woke the vampire up.

And made an offer of a lifetime.

Be human or have a soul that he can redeem. The harder of the road was the soul because one souls weren't easy to retrieve and two it was a long road to redemption. Being human doesn't mean you pass on to the happy highway of Heaven.

The vampire thought long and hard about it and his answer both pleased and surprised Gabriel.

He choose the soul after he was assured of who and what Gabriel was and if he could be trusted. Gabriel wished him luck at his next stop and told him to pray to Gabriel whenever he really needed help. Gabriel will answer as best that he can. He was a softie for redeemable cases.

And for misfits, and what better then a monster with a soul?

Eventually Castiel was raised as well, but for horrible reasons. It pained Gabriel to not being able to step in despite what the angel Naomi has been doing to him. Torturing him, breaking him and calling it fixing. He could see the agony in his younger brother when he was forced to slay his dearest friend over and over again. It was worse then him killing Dean in front of Sam in over and over again because Sam wasn't the one wielding the blade.

Again he had to fight himself to keep from reigning Holy Wrath onto her. Her time will come however, it will come.

So instead he waited until the one he was waiting for climbed onto his bus clutching the Angel Tablet to him and free from Naomi's grasp.

Gabriel once again waited until there was no other person on the bus before he stopped it in the middle of no where gaining instant attention from the only occupant who was huddled in the back. Castiel looked forward and it dawned on him after a few minutes as shock instantly took over his a painfully human expression formed.

Still Gabriel admired Castiel for his humanity. A beautiful quality that Naomi was trying or has tried to steal from the broken angel.

"Gabriel..." Was the only thing that came from the back of the bus. Spoken quietly yet to Gabriel it felt like it was shouted.

"Hello little brother..." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and the bus continued to drive while Gabriel approached the wary angel in the back. Gabriel noted how he tightened his grip on the Word of God. A sad smile formed as Gabriel assured him that he was not there to steal it or to harm Castiel

Inwardly he cursed Naomi to the bottomless pits where his two brothers reside.

"We need to talk Cassie, because I have a message for you." Gabriel said as he sat beside the shivering angel. He let his own warmth cover the broken thing beside him. Instantly showing his intention were nothing near what he had no doubt feared.


	2. Gabriel's Conversation and Message

**Chapter 2**

With a snap of his fingers the bus had Enochian and old magic sigils appear on the bus, designed to keep them hidden but only when they are visible. There was no need to draw extra attention when a bus load of humans disappear from supernatural beings senses. That would cause a headache Gabriel didn't want to deal with let alone the slaughter that might take place once the bus was in fact located.

Castiel calmed down some after he felt out Gabriel's intentions. The poor thing said nothing though. Gabriel just sighed to himself before folding his wings around the both of them. And yes, Gabriel was aware of all the concepts of angel wings that are found throughout history. They were in fact massive but they were forever changing with moods and situations, peace and war time. When he was seeking to comfort and ease the fears of another angel they do take on a more comforting feel. Feathery soft you could say. But when angry they become something harder and the feathers rub together with every shift make a sound that is something like knives scrapping against something metal and hissing. It's too rapid to really distinguish between the two and harder yet to tell which is which.

When an angel is completely enraged then it is the sound of silence and storms raging. You always get a slim chance of calming the situation down when an angel is merely angry, once at the point there is no turning back. It was the sound that frightened Gabriel most because he heard it from his brothers when Lucifer was cast out. The silence was deafening and his own heartbreak must have been heard by all.

But now, now his wings were used and meant for comfort. Folding around injured and damaged wings and an equally damaged angel.

"What is your message..." Castiel finally asked, almost respectful but mostly quiet and resigned. Gabriel sighed again and tightened his grip for a moment in a gesture of comfort and support before popping another lollipop into existence and putting it in his mouth. Rolling it around on his tongue while fingering the stick for a few minutes before pulling it free and eyeing the angel watching him steadily.

It was almost creepy how Castiel could give soul searching stares far more efficient then some of his brethren. Gabriel almost figured it was a default quality. But he pushed that aside and gave a reassuring smile.

"First thing's first. Aren't you curious on how I'm alive." Gabriel pushed, he didn't want to get to the message he wanted to get Castiel comfortable and answer questions the no longer young angel would want to know out of the way first. The message was both good and bad for many reasons.

"There are two possible reasons. One you never died, you have been known to fool people into thinking you're dead. Or two, Father..." Castiel suggested and Gabriel winced at the mention of their Father. He still felt hurt that the old man didn't snap him back into existence. But then the old man probably already knows about his back up plan. Tricky old fart...

"Wrong kiddo, neither. I was dead. Luci did plunge the right blade into my chest and into what could equal my heart. But lucky me I have back up plans for nearly everything. I have friends, back in my day when I was doing the whole Loki gig I started to venture away because Christianity was starting to squeeze some of the other religions out of their foothold, but not completely I know that for a fact. I met a friend who was travelling near Mexico or what will become Mexico. Another Trickster.

His name was Coyote. You'll meet him one day, I'll introduce you two. He's a good person, a trustworthy person and I'm very picky about that. I'm sure you can understand that. Well my Ex-Girlfriend felt bad for trying to kill me and then leaving me to die and all that angst filled stuff sought him out, by luck on her part or she was actually listening to me when I was going out with her about my travels. Either way she got him and he helped and here I am." Gabriel explained as he crunched the lollipop between his teeth and the stick disappeared from reality. He doesn't actually litter if he knows no one is going to pick it up. He loves the planet as is more or less.

Castiel obviously listened to what Gabriel was saying if the nod of his head was any indication. Though he could see a question forming. And he let Castiel ask it instead of answering it. It was better to let the angel feel comfortable in speaking his mind rather then answer everything for him.

"If you were alive... For how long and why didn't you show up sooner?" Castiel asked, and Gabriel counted at least two questions maybe three at a stretch. He couldn't help but wince though. Because how can he explain why he was gone up until now. The unspoken 'when we needed you' was there but unspoken. Respected enough to keep the accusation at bay but not enough to keep it from hanging over them.

He wished he had some old fashion riddle to answer that, it would have been awesome. But the truth and the blunt truth was required here.

"I was healing Castiel. I was biding my time, I already knew what is going to happen and what did happen. I know everything and trust me it's not all sunshine and puppies from either end. I can tell you truthfully that there are so many times that I wanted to reenter the stage and kick some ass and at times kick your ass kiddo. There's no going around it, there are times were you fucked up..." Gabriel started to say, started to explain and wanted to wince at the sharpened broken wings tucked against him and against Castiel's back.

"I'm aware of that..." Castiel snapped, the angel had some balls that was for sure. Gabriel let him get up and pace up and down the walk way of the bus.

"Didn't say you were going to be punished or that it was just you who fucked up. Raphael fucked up as well kiddo. He should have used common sense after you were brought back twice and being on the side of the whole Team Free Will and let's stop the apocalypse thing. Everyone screws up. And for you that is because of how human you are. How human you were made." Gabriel calmly said as he watched the angel watch him coldly in a broken way that made Gabriel want to sob. He was such an emotional creature in his old age. But then, he was like this when young.

Perhaps this was why he was teased by his older brother who carried through with a threat and made him appear as a woman at times. That was before Lucifer was swallowed by his hatred fully. Before...

Though Gabriel did think that was bullshit, he met so many strong and charismatic woman throughout the ages. Joan was fun to play with and it was a pity she was burnt at the stake when Gabriel wasn't there. He liked her, still visited her Heaven at times.

"Then..." Castiel started, his voice held in a way that told Gabriel that he was stumbling onto a truth he didn't think of before.

"Yes Castiel, you are exactly as you are meant to be. He... Our Father needed someone of the angels to be the first with free will. To be someone who had the guts to stand up for His creation in his stead. Someone he knows can do it and did and you did beautifully." Gabriel finished, and he was being honest and it was gut-wrenching in a way. He was making a huge implication that didn't sit well with Gabriel but he finally understands that his role was forever designed to be this way. On his Father's will. Gabriel was free to make his choices but his purpose was forever built to do one important thing and that was to be what he was built to be.

"You..." Castiel obviously made that same connection and wasn't as believing. Gabriel chuckled, just because he wasn't going by his own will and following what he was meant to be because of what he was didn't mean it was a horrible thing in his case. The old man was tricky that way. You can read into his orders, his will in so many ways it wasn't funny. But Castiel was different. He truly was the most human and the one who was closes to being his own thing. A gift.

"I am His messenger, an Angel of Judgement and the Spirit of Truth. Among other things but those are your big ones. Some of the big ones. It's rather wordy if you ask me. But what role does a Trickster play?" Gabriel explained, calmly pointing out the connection between what he played at and what he was. There was a lot of similarities you couldn't deny.

"Tricksters can be considered to be messengers in the right situations. They have a tendency of..." Castiel answered, no doubt knowing where it was going before he even finished the sentence. The kid was sharp that's for sure despite how naive he was with the whole fitting in thing. But fitting in was overrated anyway.

"Knocking high and mighty morons down a few pegs. Kind of judgemental don't you think? Mostly in ironic but not dishonest ways." Gabriel stated with a smile. He was okay with this because this was what he was meant to be and perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps he was free in his own way but not in the way Castiel was. And freedom was a state of mind and a viewpoint. It's a matter of perspective. Gabriel was okay with that.

Castiel paced some while absorbing the information.

"Are you free? Do you have free will?" Castiel asked and Gabriel did feel touched by the gesture behind it. The Word of God was still in Castiel's grip. Afraid to let go of it.

"Of course I'm free. But don't forget what I am. I am a Messenger and I am an Archangel. One of our Father's most insane of weapons because we're global hitters when in full on smite you to death mode. I can make my own decisions, I can go here and there and do whatever I want. But I follow the purpose I was made to be outside of the whole smite thing in some cases. If he needs me, if I'm required to do something without any debate the I will because my freedom is slightly different then yours and by my choice. Kind of like a soldier who signs up rather then being drafted." Gabriel explained and believe it or not he actually didn't mind because he trusted that he wouldn't be asked to do something so harsh and horrible. He was never asked before, not even when Lucifer was throwing tantrums at the fact that the old man brought the new baby home.

A nod. A thought. Acceptance was forced to settle in, but Castiel was smart so he knows when to accept something how it was because he had to deal with the Winchester's and they were your prime examples of how stubborn the human race can get. Seriously, he had to deal with them directly.

"What is your message then..." Castiel asked, steeling himself and fully prepared to hear what Gabriel had to say. Gabriel gave a wide smile as a response. This message wasn't going to be as harsh and cruel as another message.

"Okay then. Here I go and listen well Castiel cause I'm not one to repeat and go over what I have to say." Gabriel stated and when he was assured that he would get no interruption because Castiel sat down in another seat facing Gabriel head on and waiting patiently.

"First of all, you made horrible mistakes. Heaven has been shaken to it's core and put into a position it has never been before. Heavens have collapsed, souls are missing. Corruption has taken the head and believe it or not, Michael was not as corrupted as some probably wished he was. He was just burdened with being tired and skipping over little orders for the big A order. Yes some of his followers were corrupted, no question about that. But the leader today is misguided and corrupted. Like a mad scientist who lusted after a demon and settled for another number two choice.

Normally this would be the I cast you out and not like the Anthony Hopkins Odin version with the flashy gold and hammer, although the music would be awesome. But you have paid your dues, and believe it or not earned your Penance by heart and attempt alone. So the old man isn't going to do any smiting or get me to do any smiting. Relax okay.

Second he is proud of you okay. Don't think he isn't, he just isn't here because kids need to grow on their own and it's high time his oldest kids do some growing up. And yes he did answer your prayers every time but like that joke with the person lost at sea getting a boat and a ship and saying he was waiting for God only to find out that those were his answers to his prayers... Ya you get it you weren't looking at the obvious signs of him answering. Your friends were right there. They were your answer. So open those pretty eyes of yours from here on out, that's why they're there.

And third. Consider this one to be... a guideline. A to do list. Take that Tablet and destroy it. Every tablet you get. Destroy it, because there is an order that was present on this planet for so many years and it worked because it was balanced out until the whole Apocalypse thing. Things will be settling down eventually and balancing out it's just going to be rough seas for a bit. Trust me on that. I will be helping. With the Angel Squad this time around, because this time around it's in my job description. You learnt everything you needed to learn and did everything you were meant to do on your own even though again you had friends." Gabriel nodded, he didn't have a long message like that in a long time. But he was satisfied that he covered the basis. And what he didn't say was that Castiel was still taking the lead of situations and that wouldn't be falling to Gabriel.

One he didn't want it. Two he didn't need it because Castiel will do better this time around. He has learnt and grown from every situation. Groomed to be a Viceroy you can say. He just has to get over himself a bit to accept that.

"Very well..." Castiel stated and with a nod he straightened up and Gabriel moved so he was standing in front of the sitting angel.

"This is going to hurt, but I'm going to undo the damage that has been done to you by Heaven this time around. The second you let go of that rock you won't be falling under orders or control. You'll be as free as you were made to be." Gabriel stated calmly.

It was true because the second he started to heal the massive amount of damage screams in his true voice and Jimmy Novak's voice shattered the windows and sent the power of the bus into overdrive. He thanked his Father that his copy knows how to drive even under these situations.

Two hours it took for him to heal Castiel. Two hours that felt like hundreds of years. Gabriel helped him back to the seat and with a snap of his fingers the windows were fixed and the light bulbs were back in place.

"Another thing Cassie, I may have said that I will help you with the Angel Squad but the bitch is mine do you understand that. I don't take kindly in angels trying to control others in such manners. Not even Lucifer did that. He just tortured and destroyed, not it's a better thing but still. It rubbed me the wrong way." Gabriel stated as he fixed broken feathers as best that he can.

"What will I do when this is destroyed." Castiel asked and Gabriel gave a wide grin.

"Well that's up to you. My suggestion is, remind everyone how much of a bad ass Nerdy angel you can be. Your boy toy will love it." Gabriel suggested with a wide grin and almost laughed at the expression on Castiel's face. He caught the meaning.

"He's not..." Castiel started to blurt out before Gabriel interrupted with a 'see you' and flew out of there before Castiel could have made a bigger mess out of what he was saying.

Gabriel was aware of the demoness that helped Castiel. But aside from the kiss there was nothing really between them anyway. And she knows that, though like a demon she can't help but make suggestions and tempt. Gabriel wished she would have survived but her death was unavoidable. One day if the Gates of Hell didn't close, and if things gone on like normal then Dean Winchester might have ended her either way.

This way she died for a good cause and Gabriel plucked her fading existence and purified her as a gift for what she has done. She was sitting in Heaven remembering her human life and not the life of a demon. A thank you she will never know she got.


	3. A Message and Chances of Redemption

**A Message and Chances of Redemption**

Gabriel casually walked through the image Heaven has taken on, not in approval. Everything was clean cut and sharp corners. Professional and business like. Even Michael did a better job at keeping the place look welcoming, depending on who you are of course. And perhaps Gabriel was being a bit bias considering that Michael was still his brother and Gabriel still loved him.

Gabriel didn't allow himself to be known or noticed. He was dressed as he was when he first met the Winchester's. As a janitor as he pushed a mop and bucket on wheels through the hallways, nobody thought anything of it because this place had that business building look and sometimes it was normal for janitor's to clean during the day. Sometimes.

Apparently Naomi had things weirder up here then he thought. No matter though. The closer he got to the angel who he can see now packed a punch herself he could taste her sins. Angels like other creatures could sin, could fall and could rise above what they were meant to be. Not often does one create such a streak in the design of things. Castiel was special that way.

Gabriel not so much, but he was different in his own ways and in such big ways too.

Whistling to himself he took in the prime and proper angel sitting behind a desk, her vessel well groomed and modest in sharp clothing. Hair done up neatly, not to stand out and not to run wild. Controlled. Everything about her was controlled. Damaging to some point.

Watching the other Gabriel set one hand on the glass door to go in. His own eyes looked into the reflection for a moment and who he played most grinned back. Gabriel matched his grin to that and entered.

She did not notice him yet for Gabriel did not wish that. That wasn't how things work, not today. Not tomorrow and not yesterday either. A trickster plays only as they mean to play and never any other way.

And Gabriel had the righteousness of an Archangel on his side. Because he was Gabriel.

She tapped her fingers on her desk. Another angel, plan and proper entered and gave his report. They have not found Castiel yet, that was to be expected because Gabriel knows that his little brother was quite skilled in deception now. Gabriel smiled as he watched the angel leave the room, fearing what might have happened if he gave this report on a bad day. Gabriel's smile was cold and ruthless as he watched the angel disappear around the corner.

His smile resembled his older brother Lucifer, sometimes Gabriel found people got them mixed up at times when it was dealing with such small deities who didn't know too much. There were reasons though, all Archangels did resemble each other but their personalities differ sharply.

It was just how things were. But if he closed his eyes he still remembered the warmth of embrace from them so very long ago. He could still remember the laughter he shared with Lucifer at Michael's, Raphael's or even Metatron's expense. Good times, innocent time and officially dead times.

She stood up and left the room for a moment and Gabriel sat down. The chair was kind of comfy, that's for sure. With a snap of fingers a bowl of M&M's were on the desk and a lollipop with the flavour of everything Gabriel likes to eat was tucked into the corner of his mouth. Gabriel did admit he was a bit of a glutton when it comes to his treats.

By the time she entered she only stood in shock and silence. Confusion written on her face and her body stayed tense.

"You, you're alive." Naomi finally said, not very cutting or professional but Gabriel didn't blame her. It's not every day very dead angel's appear in one's office. The very office he could smell Castiel's pain and breaking. He already witnessed a room off to the side with a whole lot of Dean's who were dead. Gabriel could taste the desperation and heartbreak from Castiel.

It took everything in him to not smite her where she stood. She took everything that made Castiel unique by their Father's creation and made Castiel ashamed and deaf to it for a time. Gabriel fixed that, the least he could do.

"Yup, that's me. The Archangel who's not actually dead. Turns out Luci didn't teach me all my tricks. But hey, I am the Trickster and for good reason." Gabriel said, his voice cheerful and cold at the same time. Gabriel stood up and looked towards the room with the dead Dean's and she launched into an explanation.

Turns out even she was fearful of Archangel's. But that was to be expected, Archangel's were described to be fierce and absolute and rightfully described as Heaven's most terrifying of weapons. So it wasn't a surprise that she launched into an explanation.

He let her talk and string excuses together and reasons on why she was doing what she was doing this. Leading Heaven forward this way.

"Everything was so broken and so shattered, I am only trying to put order back into it. Trying to fix what has been done by the civil war. I was only trying to make things right." Naomi said and Gabriel watched her. Staring deep into the recesses of her grace and every flaw and crack and weakness to her. Under everything she was a confused little thing.

It was her saving grace and keeping her life intact. However Gabriel wasn't here to scare her into telling stories and weaving excuses. He was here to pass on a message. He was here to set her straight and fix things his way and make sure that she knows and understands what truly is their Father's will.

For Gabriel is a messenger of Him. And just as or more importantly Gabriel was a big brother, to all angels so as a older sibling he has to set things right.

"Lemme tell you a story, let me pull the wool over your eyes and show you the truth." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and they were gone from Heaven and the awful office with Castiel's horrors tied up inside. Instead they were on the moon staring up at Earth.

She was confused, afraid and possibly for the first time in a very long time.

"Once there was a little angel created out of stars and galaxies and space stuff. Twisted and tied together to form a sparkling light. Grace. A light meant to lead and this little angel had a beautiful purpose. A gift you see, one given to this angel by our Creator. Our Father. Our God.

This little angel was meant to be a guide. To lead wayward stars and lights and souls from the path they fell on or the whole the can't find themselves out. This little angel was born to be kind and forgiving and motherly when required.

However this little angel forgot that strength and courage was given too, and fear set in when the brightest source of grace rebelled and twisted beautiful souls into damned beings..."

"Gabriel..." Naomi tried, Gabriel wasn't too fond of her interrupting him but held up his hand and silenced her. She knew who the little angel was meant to be. Or at least she thought she did.

Without any further words stared at the photograph and the American Flag for a moment. Human's touching the moon, Gabriel loved watching it on TV and then that wasn't good enough so he stood next to them and watched the life changing event in person.

Humans amazed him every day, just like they made him ashamed every day.

"The little angel grew up as a soldier, a follower and didn't learn how to lead the lost and forgotten and the straying very well even though the little angel knew that this was meant to be done. In the end instead of doing what this angel was designed to do...

Instead of helping as she was meant to be doing in times like these.

She is either killing or ordering angels to be killed rather then nursing them back to health! She is either destroying who they were designed to be and reprogramming them! She is damaging her purpose!" Gabriel snarled out, anger that made some think of Lucifer seeped into his words in unforgiving cuts. She now knows without a doubt that the little angel in his story was her.

"I was only trying to undo the damage that..." Naomi tried, foolishly.

"The righteous man supposedly did. Our Father would have stepped in if things weren't going how He wants them to go. Yes, the civil war was horrible and wrong and so very misguided of Raphael and Castiel. But they have paid and one with his life. The payment for that mistake has been paid in full." Gabriel interrupted as he pinned her with a hard look while his own grace flaring and shifting inside. Wings so massive seemed to appear stretching the length of the area they stood. So massive and threatening that angels and Seraph's cower away.

Naomi backed off and seemed so much smaller then she was when Gabriel first laid eyes on her. It didn't help that she was now huddled on the ground.

Gabriel let his wings disappear and his grace simmer down but still lighting his eyes to an unnatural hue that showed his power. Showed what he was all along.

"I am not here to destroy you Naomi. I am not here to judge you. But I am here to help you with something. I am here to pass on a message and help you pay your Penance." Gabriel spoke calmly, coldly and very much like the Archangel he is. Gabriel didn't move as he watched her get back to her feet.

"I was only..." She whispered, curling into herself as her grace shivered under the weight and the fear and Gabriel himself.

He hated having to do this, but he hated what happened all that much more. He wasn't actually prepared to see the damage on Castiel and other angels from everything and from her ways of doing things. He wondered how many angels were reprogrammed because of their unique traits. How many died. So very much Gabriel could imagine.

"You laid with a demon by your choice so very long ago. You laid and you lusted. So have I, but for reasons because I am not your typical Archangel anymore. Haven't been for some time but I am still His Messenger. And yes, Castiel has done the same, except for laying with the said demon. But he has paid for that with such a high price. You have not.

You have gone against our original intention, what you would have done wonderful at little angel. Instead you reprogram and kill angels who become wayward even if it is done in confusion and mistake. And worse! You are messing around with His creation, every angel in Heaven and Earth are intended to be the way they are. And yes Naomi that includes you, you are given the weight of right and wrong in your profession to choose. A decision is always given, right or wrong. To fall or to rise.

And not to mention you are corrupted and corruption is a tool of yours. That could very well put you in the same category of Lucifer, Uriel, Michael and Zachariah the only difference is they are paying their due's and at times with their life and their freedom." Gabriel spoke, his voice harsh and final. He did originally come to play a nasty prank on her but his own rage and anger boiled deep within him and this was a merciful act compared to what could have been.

Yes, he can and is judgemental and under right situations it is in his ability and rights to pass that judgement but this was not that day.

Gabriel watched with a cold fury as she tried to defend herself only for Gabriel to wave a hand and her voice stolen from her. She grasped at her throat, clawing to get it back and her own grace not helping.

"I want to destroy you, but I will not. My message comes an act of mercy and a chance of redemption even for you little angel." Gabriel spoke as he snapped his fingers and they were on Earth on the opposite side of where the Winchester's and were as they welcomed Castiel back with them. Team Free Will together again.

Closing his eyes momentarily he listened to them.

"_Dean... I'm..." Castiel was interrupted by a tight hug and an insult calling him a 'stupid son of a bitch' which prompted a reminder that Castiel does not have a mother and is not a dog. _

"_Welcome back Cas..." Castiel's greeting from Sam as the angel was pulled into another tight hug. _

At least one thing was going right.

Gabriel stole Naomi's grace from her. Locked it away in a location she wouldn't be able to find until she has earned it and it won't be him deciding whether or not she has earned it. Their old man who worked behind the scenes will. And he plays both fairly and harshly depending on the situations.

"This is my mercy little angel no more. You are human and you will have to work for your forgiveness. Yes, you tried to fix things but in doing so you poured salt into the wound. Not very nice. You know there is a road paved with good intentions, Castiel has learnt that the hard way but has paid for it and earned his own Penance for it. I expect the same out of you but it comes down to choices and free will." Gabriel explained as he snapped a bag of skittles into existence and munched on those while regarding her coldly. She looked so lost.

"What am I supposed to do! I was not built for this, I'm not huma..." Naomi tried.

"You are now. Word of the wise, don't piss off a trickster because you can be plagued by nasty surprises and many Tuesdays. So calm down. And what you're supposed to do, well figure it out. Free will and all that, humans have this problem all the time, figuring out what they're supposed to do." Gabriel interrupted as he polished off a bag of skittles and the bag disappeared from existence. She wanted to protest, Gabriel can see that clearly. But she kept her mouth closed and wondered what will happen to Heaven.

Moving off calmly Gabriel snapped up a suitcase, changes of clothing inside. Mostly seventy stuff that won't look good on her.

Gabriel was stuck with the crappy job of fixing things. Naomi was stuck as a human trying to figure out what to do and where exactly she gone wrong. Eventually she will though, she wasn't stupid. Gabriel spread the word to tricksters though to prank her when they see her until they are satisfied that she is doing good.

As for Castiel, he was doing better and now riding in the Impala with the Winchester's. Kevin found himself waking up in his old bed in the same house with his mother before they were forced to go on the run. The memories intact but the knowledge that they were somehow safe giving them a comfort that words cannot.

Maybe he'll go play with Crowley next?


End file.
